Fun At The Shiba House
by RangerLoveAll
Summary: So, the guys except for Jayden leave for a day. What could happen? Warning: Includes incest, lesbianism, and is a lemon PWP, mostly. If any of that stuff you're not okay with, then don't read this story. Jayden/Emily, Jayden/Mia, Jayden/Lauren, Emily/Mia, Emily/Lauren, Mia/Lauren.


Fun At The Shiba House

By RangerLoveAll

_**Disclaimer: Dude, look at what this is? Do you think I could own Power Rangers with a story like this? Author's Note: Contains incest, lesbianism, and sex. If you don't like any or all of that stuff, then this story may not be for you. If you're like me and could care less about it, then continue on.**_

It was a normal day at the Shiba house, except for the fact that Jayden was the only guy who didn't go to some event that he could care less about, even Ji went. Luckily this meant that he could spend some alone time with Emily, since Lauren and Mia told everyone that they were going shopping.

Jayden was sitting around watching his and Emily's zords play around until the other girls left. Suddenly, Emily leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "Come on." She said.

"So, you're sure everyone's gone?" Jayden asked to check. Emily just grabbed him arm and pulled him into her room and threw him on the bed. He landed in between two bodies. Mia and Lauren. Jayden jumped out of the bed as fast as possible.

"Emily! They're still here!"

"Yeah." She said, as if he should have expected it.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because our boyfriends won't put out and you and her fuck like rabbits." Mia told him.

"Yeah, girls get horny too, you know." Lauren said.

"Lauren! You're my fucking sister!" Jayden protested.

"So, it's not like you have to go all the way with me, a few fingers, maybe a tongue, it'll be over before you know it."

"Ew! I don't want to think about that!" Jayden said.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked.

"What?" Jayden asked confused. Suddenly, Emily got out her Samuraizer and started making a symbol. Jayden recognized it and pulled out his Samuraizer and made his own. Then Lauren and Mia made theirs. There was a stand-off as Jayden was up against the three girls.

"Okay, here's what we'll do." Lauren started. "We all get him, and then get each other and Jayden will get all of us."

"Deal." Mia said.

"Let's do it." Emily said. They all sent the symbol towards Jayden. All three of them hit, but not before Jayden got his out and hit Emily. Then after the feeling passed, he just decided to go with it and hit Lauren and Mia too.

"So, now that we've all affected and have been affected by the truth symbol by all of us. Let's begin." Emily said.

"Do you want to fuck us?" Mia asked.

"Yes." Jayden said.

"All of us?" Emily asked.

"Yes." He admitted. "Do you want to get fucked by me?"

"Yes." All three said.

"So we've got pretty much all day. Better get started." Jayden said. Emily started undressing first. She took off her shirt to reveal a yellow bra holding in C-Cups.

"Wow, Emily, where have you been hiding those?" Mia asked.

"You like?" She asked.

"Uh huh." Everyone said.

"So, you guys are?" Jayden asked.

"We're straight, but it never hurts to experiment." They told him. Then Mia revealed her tits. B-Cups.

"How many times have you done this?" Jayden asked.

"With other girls? Oh, five times." Mia told him.

"Nine for me." Em told her.

"I've done it 22 times." Lauren said.

"Really?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, isolation was pretty boring. Luckily I was right near this all girl's school, so." Lauren said.

"Are you sure you're straight?" Jayden asked his older sister.

"Yes, baby brother." She said taking off her shirt to reveal her D-Cups.

"Whoa, okay, so Lauren has us beat in the tit department, who's got the best ass?" Emily asked.

"Mia." Everyone, including Emily, said.

"Well Em, you better have the best pussy or Jayden picked the wrong girl." Lauren teased.

"Oh, I think it is." Emily said.

"Well then, let's get naked and see." The girls all stripped down, leaving Jayden still fully clothed, too frozen by what's happened in the last five minutes to do anything. Emily took off her pants to reveal that she didn't wear panties.

"Hmm. Nice." Lauren said looking at her friend's twat.

"Yeah. You have a nice pussy, Em." Mia said taking off her bra and pants to reveal her pink thong which she quickly discarded.

"Yeah, Em's is better than yours." Lauren said.

"Yeah, now what about you, Red? How's your fucking pussy?" Mia asked. Lauren showed her by taking off all the rest of her clothes in one move.

"Hm, not as good as mine." Emily said.

"I know." Lauren said.

"Well, looks aren't everything." Mia started. "The best thing is how they taste."

"Yeah." Lauren said.

"So, Jayden?" Emily made a mention of him because the others looked like they forgot he was there.

"Oh yeah, this time we actually have a dick to play with." Mia said pouncing on Jayden. She was quickly thrown off by Emily.

"Hey! He's my boyfriend, so I get to fuck him first." Emily told them. The two other girls just looked at them and then shrugged their shoulders and got comfy. Mia turned herself around so that her face was right in Lauren's pussy. She traced her middle finger around the outside of it.

"Uhh." Lauren moaned. Mia just kept on teasing her.

"Mi-Mia. Ju-just fuck me. Now. Fuck me hard." Lauren begged. Hearing the Red Ranger's cries, she stuck her finger into Lauren's pussy. Lauren was thrusting against it, wanting more. "More, fuck more." Lauren cried. Mia sped up her finger, inserting another one too. "Yes! Fuck!" Lauren screamed. Mia then decided it was time to get some pleasure and thrust her pussy at Lauren. Lauren took the hint and just started eating her out.

"Oh! Fuck me!" Mia moaned. She decided to start eating Lauren out. She stuck her tongue into the Red Ranger's pussy. Lauren tasted sweet. Mia licked and licked until Lauren's pussy tightened around her tongue. Lauren orgasmed and tried to get Mia to feel the same. She sped up her eating and soon Mia was cumming into her mouth. She had an odd taste, it wasn't bad, but Lauren just couldn't tell what it tasted like.

"So, Jayden." Emily said. "Let's get you naked." She took off her boyfriend's shirt and started to undo his pants.

"You can't take 'em off if you're on top of them." Jayden joked. Emily got off and pulled down his pants and boxers to reveal his 8 inch dick. Emily then started to give him a blowjob. She was really working his cock when he stopped her.

"Em. Em. I'm about to."

"Just do it." She told him going back to blowing him. Jayden then blew his load into her mouth. She swallowed every drop she could. She then got up and inserted his dick into her vag. She started going up and down while Jayden was thrusting. Her tits were bouncing up and down, and Mia and Lauren saw that and started getting horny again. They each attached their mouth to a nipple. Emily moaned harder when the girls did that. She went faster and faster and Jayden tried to calm her down, but then Mia and Lauren got on top of him so that they could get a better suck. Emily came harder than she had ever before. Jayden felt her tighten up and this made him cum too. Emily kept going, riding out her orgasm. After that was done, she got off and Mia put herself on Jayden's dick.

"Okay, but after you, I get my chance." Lauren said.

"O-okay." Mia said moaning as she rode Jayden. She couldn't remember the last time she had sex. It was probably around her birthday, which was eleven months ago, that reminded her, next month she'd get Kevin to do something for her for that. Namely, he'd do her. Mia came at the thought of Kevin's big black dick, which was 10 inches, and rode out her orgasm. When that subsided, she got off of Jayden and Lauren went over to him.

"So, how much do you want to do?" She asked, not going to put her brother in anything that would freak him out too bad.

"Eh, whatever you want, I'm too horny to think straight." Jayden said with the help of the truth symbol. Lauren then decided to start with a blowjob, she tasted the other girls on him and she liked the taste, so she went faster and faster. Lauren was so good at sucking dick that Jayden came, twice, while she was doing it.

"Okay, now eat me out, and maybe we'll see if I need to go any farther." Lauren said. Jayden brought his head down to her lower lips and started licking. Emily hadn't ever asked him to do this with her, so he didn't really know what to do. He accidentally found her clit and started sucking.

"Fuck, Jayden." Lauren moaned. Jayden continued to do that, since it seemed to be working well. He then decided to add a finger and see what would happen. Lauren started thrusting against it, so he put her tongue inside. Lauren tasted sweet, so Jayden started lapping it up like he was a dog and she was a water bowl. Lauren clamped her legs around his head so that he'd stay there. Jayden caused his older sister to orgasm with his tongue and then her vice-like legs unwrapped from his face.

"Oh, can you go anymore?" Jayden asked.

"Maybe, just let me rest a minute." Lauren said.

Meanwhile, Emily and Mia were recovered from their orgasms and in a 69 position. Emily had her face buried in Mia's box while Mia was fingering the country girl's twat. Emily found that Mia tasted good, and Mia was trying hard to get Emily's sweet cum. The two girls then came at the same time, with both of them trying to catch as much in their mouth as possible. They got up and in the moment kissed each other. They could taste themselves on the other girl. Their tongues fought for dominance as they made out. In the end, Emily won. She grabbed Mia's ass and started thrusting against her. In a moment the two girls were scissoring. They moaned as they felt the friction from their bodies. The two of them were thrusting against each other until they had an orgasm. They separated and Mia fell asleep from all the fucking. Emily, meanwhile, watched the two Red Rangers.

"I'm ready." Lauren said.

"Me too." Jayden told her. He entered her. Lauren moaned feeling his penis enter her. She thrust against her younger brother as he filled her up.

"Fuck me bro." Lauren moaned as Jayden went in harder and harder. Emily was playing with herself while this was going on, she was turned on and wanted another go with Jayden. And maybe do something with Lauren.

"Like what you see?" Lauren asked her.

"Fuck. Yes." Emily moaned as she hit her sweet spot. Jayden was fucking his sister as fast as he could, and he started feeling it build up.

"Lauren, I'm going to."

"Me too." Lauren said. The two siblings came together, while Emily found her orgasm a few seconds later. The three of them had to rest a minute. Lauren and Emily found their energy first, so Lauren went over to the Yellow Ranger and started kissing her. When Emily broke off the kiss, she started kissing down her boyfriend's sister's body. She stopped at her chest and started sucking on the right side, before switching to the left. Lauren was moaning hard and tried to get Emily to go farther down, but the Yellow Ranger wanted to keep teasing the horny Red Ranger. Lauren then used most of her strength and pushed Emily's head down to her pussy. Emily started licking around it, still teasing Lauren.

"Emily, just fuck me!" She said in anguish. Emily decided that she had teased enough and she dug into Lauren's snatch. She started eating her out like it was the last thing that she'd ever do. She lapped at the pussy like it was water and she was in the desert. Emily then stopped.

"Ahem." She coughed. Lauren got the signal and started doing the same to Emily. Emily went back to work. The two Rangers were nearing the edge. Suddenly, Lauren came and moaned into Emily's pussy, setting the Yellow Ranger off. Lauren fell asleep after her orgasm. Emily went over to her boyfriend and saw that he was hard again. She got onto his cock and started riding him, her tits bouncing up and down. Jayden grabbed onto them and Emily started moaning louder than she already was. The two of them continued fucking for a few minutes, until Jayden felt his coming on.

"Em. I'm gonna." He said.

"Me too." She said. The two lovebirds came together and after they rode out the orgasm, they passed out on the bed.

* * *

A few hours later, the four of them woke up. They saw that the other people were about to get back, so they decided to go and look like they were watching a movie. About half an hour into the movie, they heard the doors to the Shiba house open.

"We're back!" Mike yelled.

"Yeah, amigos." Antonio added. Kevin walked into the room that they were in.

"Fuck!" He yelled.

"What?" The four of them asked, surprised.

"Antonio, we gotta pay Mike!"

"No way!" They could hear Mike's voice.

"Why?" Mia asked.

"You guys fucked, didn't you?" Kevin asked.

"What?" They asked shocked. "Why would you say that?"

"Mia's wearing Yellow, Lauren's wearing pink, Emily's wearing a guy's red shirt, and Jayden's wearing a girl's red shirt." Antonio explained as he got a look at them. The four of them looked down, and realized that they put the wrong clothes on.

"Well," Mike said as he walked into the room. "Looks like you owe me $10 each." Mike said. Kevin and Antonio payed him.

"Wait, you bet on whether we would fuck or not?" Jayden asked.

"Well, that was what Kevin and Mike bet on." Antonio explained. "I bet that you wouldn't get caught so easily."

"So, you knew that I was going to-" Lauren started.

"Please, I have no problems with sharing." Antonio said.

"So, now I have $20!" Mike said.

"That should be enough to pay off your debt from the last game to me." Ji said walking in and taking the money.

"Shit." Mike said. "I shoulda known he wasn't bluffing."

"Wait, you guys played poker?" Emily asked.

"You guys fucked." Kevin said.

"Fair enough." Emily said.

"So, girls, up for next time?" Mia asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

_**So, review if you liked it. Don't say anything if you hated it. The warnings were in the summary and author's note.**_


End file.
